London
London is the capital city of England and the Kingdom of Great Britain. Layout The city of London is built around the River Thames and its tributaries. Whitehall, a road in Central London, is home to many important government buildings such as the Offices of the Admiralty. The district of Kensington is in the West End of Central London. In East London, Wapping is a prominent dockside district. It is home to sailors, mastmakers, instrument-makers and other trades that support seafarers. Wapping is also where pirates and other maritime criminals are executed by hanging. Whitechapel is another district in East London, and it is home to St. John's Home for Poor Orphan Boys . The Hamilton Residence is the lavish mansion of the Hamilton Family. History Background In 1705, Lieutenant James McGraw meets with Lord Thomas Hamilton outside Whitehall, for he is Hamilton’s liaison sent by the Admiralty. They discuss the beginning of piracy inNassau with Henry Avery. Hamilton tells McGraw that his father holds great sway amongst his peers in Whitehall, and has asked for the assistance of Her Majesty’s Navy in pacifying New Providence Island, which he holds title to. Hamilton then discusses McGraw’s credentials, for he is a rising star in the navy and Hamilton needs a partner who isn’t primarily concerned with advancing his career. Hamilton then voices his desire to save Nassau before it is lost forever. McGraw then tells him that it’s his job to make sure Hamilton knows what he’s getting into. McGraw takes Hamilton to the public hanging of a pirate named Davey in Wapping. There, Hamilton gives money to a poor woman. At the hanging, the pirate is unrepentant before his execution, but McGraw wants Hamilton to watch the jeering crowd. He explains to the lord that civilization needs its monsters. An incredulous Hamilton asks if McGraw thinks Whitehall wants piracy to flourish in the Bahamas. McGraw says they don’t want it, but they are aware of the cost associated with trying to fight it. McGraw and Thomas Hamilton are discussing how to regain control of Nassau. Expressing doubts at the prospect, Flint states that the only way to achieve success is to set up a colony there, with lawyers, carpenters, clergy, and an honest governor. Despite Flint's doubts, Hamilton still expresses optimism that with Flint's help, he can regain control of Nassau. McGraw later sits with Admiral Hennessey and discusses Flint's appointment as Thomas Hamilton's aide. McGraw notices a group of fellow officers staring at him and laughing. One of them, Pickram, approaches McGraw and begins to insult McGraw's appointment to Hamilton. He mockingly tells McGraw of all the great benefits that may come with working for someone of Hamilton's stature, perhaps even including the benefit of sleeping with Hamilton's wife. With that, McGraw assaults Pickram and engages several other men, severely beating one of them before Hennessey intervenes. In another meeting, Hamilton is describing the situation in the New World where a Colonial governor is taking bribes in return for leniency against pirates. Hamilton's wife interrupts their meeting. She suggests that Flint learn Spanish so he can read books, in particular the book Don Quixote, ''which she says will be helpful in understanding her husband. Miranda visits McGraw's humble abode and asks her to see an exhibit of Ancient Egyptian artifacts with her. He is reluctant, but she tells him that she knows of the whispers about her fidelity. She asks him if he is happy and he if confused by the question. She tells him that there is an inverse relationship between one's happiness and one's concern over what the neighbors might think. McGraw directs the carriage back to the Hamilton Residence instead. They discuss propriety, and Miranda points out that he seems like to sort of man who is more concerned about what people might say than what he actually does behind closed doors. The two then passionately kiss, beginning their affair. Thomas Hamilton tells Flint that his father, Lord Alfred Hamilton, Lord Proprietor of the Carolina colony, is coming to visit him to hear Thomas' plan about what to do with the growing pirate thread in the Americas. Hamilton proposes a new plan to Flint about how to solve the Nassau pirate problem. Hamilton proposes that they don't execute any pirates but that they instead offer the pirates a pardon. He claims that the island needs farmers and merchant and others who are invested in the island's future and he thinks that pardoned pirates might fit that description. Flint is adamantly opposed, stating that "to pardon a traitor is the act of a coward." He suggests that Hamilton forget he even thought of it. Lord Alfred arrives for dinner, and he, his son, Miranda and McGraw sit and eat. Lord Alfred is mostly pleased with the plan. When Lord Hamilton asks about Thomas' plan about what to do about the pirates of Nassau, Thomas presents his position concerning the pardons. Lord Hamilton, as expected, finds this idea completely preposterous and demands to know how Thomas attempts to accomplish this. Thomas states that he can get enough votes in parliament to achieve a blanket amnesty act. When Lord Hamilton asks Flint his opinion on the matter, Barlow chimes in and is interrupted by Lord Hamilton who states that she has done enough to damage the family name and that he suggests that she keep both her mouth and her legs shut. Flint answers Lord Hamilton that he does indeed support the amnesty plan and also requests that Lord Hamilton leave the house at once. At one of Thomas' salons, which are attended by members of Parliament and their wives, Thomas details his amnesty plan to them and asks for their help. All leave except Lord Peter Ashe, who wants to help Thomas. McGraw has arrives from a lengthy visit to Nassau to personally inspect the situation. McGraw tells Hamilton and Ashe that the governor of the Nassau colony has had his wife and small child murdered by pirates. This infinitely complicates any attempt to get the Nassau pirates a pardon. Miranda pulls McGraw aside and tries to convince him to convince Thomas that this endeavor is fruitless. James disagrees, saying he saw Nassau and its promise. Miranda says that Alfred does not want those pardons issued and will do everything in his power to prevent it. McGraw says he knows what London is, but Miranda calls him naive. She tells him they hang men for having sex with men. McGraw says Alfred wouldn't use that against him because its his family and happened in his own house, but Miranda is not so sure. McGraw says he'll raise the issue of the pardons with Hennessey, and once they succeed, they can leave London behind. McGraw and Admiral Hennessey are walking through the Admiralty while Flint is trying to convince Hennessey of his plan. Hennessey then opens a door and walks into a room with Alfred Hamilton waiting for them. Hennessey then declares that Hamilton has informed him all about what McGraw has been doing with the Hamiltons and that he is being discharged from the Navy for it and should be lucky that the penalty is not more severe. He demands that Flint then leave London immediately. When McGraw goes to Thomas Hamilton's house, Ashe explains that Thomas has been taken to a mental hospital, all of his possessions are to be confiscated by his father, and that Mrs. Hamilton must disappear at once. Ashe offers to help them get set up in another city with his friends, but McGraw declares that they aren't going to Ashe's friends. McGraw and Miranda then travel to Nassau. Billy Bones grew up in Kensington (London), where his parents were Levelers who printed pamphlets that spoke out against impressment and kindappings. One day in the winter, when Billy was handing out pamphlets in the street, a press gang kidnapped him, leaving only the pamphlets for his parents to find. John Silver claims to have grown up in an orphanage in Whitechapel, never knowing his mother. Season One Captain Hume tells Richard Guthrie that the gossip in London is that Guthrie sells the pirates' plunder in his cargo ships. Hume then attempts to arrest Richard, but Flint and Billy Bones prevent him from doing so. Eleanor Guthrie expresses her fears to Max after the ''HMS Scarborough ''is spotted near Nassau. She fears that Mr. Scott is waiting downstairs to tell her that the British are coming and to decamp from Nassau. Max asks what will then happen. Eleanor replies that the British Navy will blockade the island and choke off trade. A few crews would resist but would not last long without the support of Eleanor's father. Fort Nassau would be abandoned and Redcoats will storm the beach. By the time the smoke cleared, Richard would arrive waving the Royal Commission that names him governor that his bribes purchased and lord over the place. Eleanor believes that some man in London hear of this, light his pipe and think "all is right in Nassau." Richard Guthrie discovers the painting of Miranda Barlow and Lord Thomas Hamilton. He tells her that he knows her story, and she fled from London with her lover, who he surmises is Captain Flint. He says he wants to help her seek a new life in a civilized place, and offers to find for her a place in Boston, which he believes is far more forgiving than London. Pastor Lambrick arrives at Mrs. Barlow's house to try and persuade her to seek protection from Flint after she crosses him. Lambrick says he heard from Underhill that Richard Guthrie told the plantation owner that he had been bribing the Lords Proprietor in London for years in exchange for preferential treatment when England reasserts her rule in Nassau. Guthrie promised to see Underhill made governor and was granted sanctuary. Season Two Charles Vane asks Abigail Ashe questions to gauge her father's wealth. He asks her the size of his estate, how many slaves he has and how many rooms are in his house. Abigail explains she doesn't know, she's been at school in London. Richard Guthrie tells his daughter Eleanor Guthrie that while Underhill rejected her offer of partnership, he believes there is still an opportunity for one. He tells Eleanor that while she wants legitimacy in London's eyes, she can only achieve that once she figures out a way to sell something other than stolen goods. The landowners want greater profits, but cannot obtain them without figuring out a way to safely ship their goods out of the port of Nassau. Richard believes he can broker the parntership. Richard tells his daughter that she is so close to making all of her fantasies a reality: to redeem Nassau and make it profitable and transform it from within with no outside help. She has not received any help from Richard, Whitehall or anyone in London at all. Richard tells her that one day, someone in London will light his pipe and tell his children of the unlikely success story that is Nassau. Flint tries to persuade Vane to hand Abigail over to him. Flint explains that if he returns her unharmed, he believes he can win Peter Ashe as an advocate for them in London who will argue for reconciliation with England where the pirates keep their assets and name a governor of their choosing. Richard says his friends in London have told him that Lord Ashe is unparalleled in navigating the avenues of power in Parliament. Eleanor begs Vane to release the girl, saying they'll be able to make money the way London makes money, by collecting it not hunting it. Richard talks to Miranda on her insistence on travelling with Flint to Charles Town. He warns her that Charles Town is not London. While it may appear to be a civilized place, it just an appearance. Ashe and his militia are very brutal when it comes to enforcement of the law. Abigail remarks that Billy is someone who seems like someone she would have known back in London. Flint explains that she may have, and explains Billy's past. During dinner with Peter Ashe, Miranda Barlow points out that his clock seems very similar to the one that used to reside in Thomas' parlor in London. She doesn't remember gifting it to him and remembered that it was there when she left. Ashe admits that it was a gift from Alfred Hamilton, making Miranda realize that it was Peter who betrayed them all those years ago. Hume is brought Eleanor Guthrie, who has been captured by Benjamin Hornigold, Dufresne and eight others. While not Flint, Hornigold tells him to imagine the spectacle of Eleanor's trial in London and the celebrity that will be heaped on the captor of the Queen of Thieves. Hume agrees and exchanges the pardons for Eleanor and brings her to London. While Silver recovers from his amputation, Flint tells him that Eleanor Guthrie is currently on her way to London in the custody of Her Majesty's Navy. Season Three Woodes Rogers vists Eleanor in her cell. He reads her some anecdotes from her trial that amused him. While he talks about his and her notoriety, and people's desire to be a part of someone notorious' story. He tells her that there is a judge who wants to say that he hanged Eleanor, a crowd who wants to say they cheered while she swung. He asks her to imagine the strings he had to pull to be the one to say he is the person who set her free. She asks him who he is, and he introduces himself and says that, assuming he can subdue her, he is the next Governor of New Providence Island. Rogers tells her that he is to sail for the West Indies in two days. He says the one element he lacks is knowledge, which is where Eleanor comes in. She asks him what he needs and he says the first thing is a list of the people on the island who can easily be made allies and those who are harder to sway. Eleanor writes one name on the list: Charles Vane. Eleanor is freed and taken to Rogers' fleet. En route to Nassau, Rogers warns Eleanor that the moment he believes she is no longer necessary to his endeavor, she will be retruned to London and swing over Wapping. Commodore Peter Chamberlain tells Rogers that like most of London, he read Rogers' memoir. Rogers tells Eleanor that when he assembled his staff of advisors, he spared no expense. Some of the most promising sons of the most prominent families in London are with him and they are all brilliant and full of ambition. Rogers tells Eleanor that he would not trade her for any ten of them. Rogers tells Eleanor that if the result of their endeavor in Nassau is a Spanish attack on British forces, something that threatens to drag the empire into war, Rogers would be recalled to London and likely a debtors' prison and Eleanor's capital sentence would be reinstated. After sleeping together, Rogers tells Eleanor that he can feel his connection to London diminishing every day, and can only assume that Eleanor's connection to Nassau has been growing at a similar rate. He fears that the instincts that allowed her to survive for so long in Nassau will soon return, but Eleanor assuages his fears. After Charles Vane's capture, Eleanor visits him in his cell. She tells him that the next day, he is to be boarded onto the ''HMS Shark ''and sent to London, where he will face a Court of the Admiralty. She tells him that if he signs a confession, his sentence will be carried out quietly and without spectacle. Season Four After war breaks out with Spain, Rogers' fleet is recalled to London. Chamberlain leads them away from Nassau, but Captain Berringer leads a mutiny of several hundred men who stay in Nassau and swear a loyalty oath to Rogers personally. Eleanor offers to go to Philadelphia to see if her grandparents will pay Rogers' debts. Eleanor says that she has never been on the warmest of terms considering she made their name synonymous with piracy in London. They want to be seen as something more than a backwater merchant clan in London's eyes, and Rogers can help with that image. Mrs. Hudson is to sail to Philadelphia with Eleanor. She asks if once she is there, she can be given leave to return to her children in London, and Eleanor agrees. After facing numerous setbacks, Madi asks Flint if anything they do will make a difference to the men in London. Flint replies that that's the trick, if no one remembers a time before England, no one can imagine a time after it. The British Empire survives in part because everyone believes its survival to be inevitable. After Nassau Town falls to the pirates, Eleanor despairs in the fort. Mrs. Hudson asks if she would consider moving to London with her. Max tells John Silver that she heard of an estate near Savannah where prominent families of London society deposited troublesome family members. They are incarcerated, but treated humanely. Silver asks her what families specifically. Silver asks Flint what he would do if Alfred had actually found a way to secret Thomas away from London, but Flint replies that he didn't. Mrs. Hudson offers to pass information from the Governor's Council to Mrs. Mapleton in exchange for passage home to London. James Oglethorpe tells Tom Morgan that there is always human debris left in the wake of progress. In London, the solution is to call them criminals and throw them in a deep, dark hole and hope it never runs over. After Rogers' defeat and imprisonment, Mrs. Hudson reunites with her children in London. Season Four Places of Interest *Whitehall **Admiralty *Hamilton Residence *Kensington (London) *Wapping *Whitechapel **St. John's Home for Poor Orphan Boys Appearances *I.'' ‎(Mentioned only) *''II.'' ‎(Mentioned only) *''IV.'' (Mentioned only) *''VI.'' (Mentioned only) *''IX.'' *''XVII.'' (Mentioned only) *''XIX. '' *''XX.'' (Mentioned only) Category:Locations